The subject matter disclosed herein relates to modular generator control and external power units, and to a system and a method for providing a common unit for providing generator control and external power control for an aircraft.
Typically, an aircraft electric power system includes generator control units and external power monitors to control power from main engine generators, an auxiliary generator, and external power sources. Advantageously, generator control units and external power monitors control power to the airplane and provide protection for the airplane in the event of faults in the supplied power.
Multiple generator control units and external power monitors are utilized in an aircraft electric power system to provide and control power to the aircraft. Current generator control units and external power monitors each require unique designs for their respective configuration and task, requiring significant development costs, qualification testing and software verification. A system and method for a common unit for both generator control and external power monitoring is desired.